Troma Yabusame
|-|Mask= |-|Human= |-|Dragon= Summary Troma Yabusame is the Invisible Dragon and an employee of V&V Total Security Protection. Engineered by the dragons to lay waste to humanity and the other races that populated the world, he failed in his mission due to being defeated by Maimrondo, who would later go on to defeat the Black Dragon and become known as the "Dragon-Slaying Hero", and worked for him ever since. He initially serves as Sieg's bodyguard in their first meeting, setting off the events for the rest of the story. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Troma Yabusame, "The Invisible Dragon" Origin: Stealth Symphony Gender: Male Age: 100 Years Old. Physically a young teenage boy in his human form Classification: Invisible Dragon, Rank 7th of V&V Total Security Protection Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Air Manipulation, Expert Swordsman, Absorption (Can swallow nearly any projectile attack and use it as part of his Dragon's Breath), Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity, Water, Acid, Poison, Heat, Cold, Acid, Can survive in space (Dragons are stated to be able to fly through space, drink liquid nitrogen, and swim through magma while acid and water are useless against them) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Is far more powerful than normal dragons and was specifically engineered by them as a weapon. Regular dragons can easily topple skyscrapers. Later absorbed the life energy of the dragons as well as the Black Dragon) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Effortlessly stopped a bullet in a ten-thousandth of a second) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Was unimpeded by several tons of debris that would have crushed Sieg) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Stronger than the other dragons and can casually spar with Souya Yuunagi with a sword) Durability: At least Large Building level (Withstood punches and attacks from the Black Dragon and is comparable to Souya Yuunagi, who cut off the head of the Black Dragon) Stamina: High (Is completely unimpeded by Sieg's attacks, an incomplete Black Dragon's and has never been shown to tire; was created to be tolerant of pain, continuing to fight even after his arm was torn off and he was left bleeding profusely) Range: Standard melee range normally, several kilometers with his Dragon's Breath Standard Equipment: His mask Intelligence: Although he is considered to be nothing more than a child by dragon standards, Troma has spent decades defending others as part of V&V, becoming an expert swordsman who can easily go toe-to-toe with Souya Yuugami, a former candidate to become the Black Dragon and the vice-executive of the Assassin's Guild. He is also knowledgeable about the many factions of Jinbō-chō, being well acquainted with most of them and often receives intel about specific enemies from V&V Headquarters. However, despite his many years of successful work, Troma is extremely passive unless acting pertains to his work or someone he cares about due to his lack of dreams and beliefs, and thus will not act unless it's to defend someone else as part of his contract or someone he has grown close to. Weaknesses: Troma is completely neutral and will not attack a target if it goes outside of his contract nor will he attack anyone he's contracted to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Troma Breath.jpg|Troma using his breath to divert a concentrated explosion Troma Water Breath.jpg|Drinking water Troma Water Breath 2.jpg|Expelling it. Troma Dragon Breath Absorbing.jpg|Combined with allies' attacks Troma Combo Breath.jpg Troma_Absorbing_Energy.jpg|Absorbing energy of the dragons and the Ark Troma_Absorbing_Energy_2.jpg Troma_Absorbing_Energy_3.jpg * Dragon Breath: As the Invisible Dragon, Troma is unable to produce flames, ice, or any other traditional dragon's attack on his lonesome. Instead, he is able to breath out incredibly powerful gusts of air that can knock most projectiles aside and send the opposition careening away. In addition, he can inhale virtually any kind of projectile attack to use as part of his own breath, amplifying it with everything absorbed in this manner. He was even able to take in the breath of other dragons as well as their life energy along with the energy powering the Dragon's Ark. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Stealth Symphony Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Dragons Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8